FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups and the Trouble with Turtles
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles". Review Title Card: Standard Rubble title card. Scene 1: Rocky wakes up, to find a turtle in his bowl of water. He says “Now I’ve seen everything!” Awesome line. Marshall wakes up, with a turtle tickling him. He then sees Rubble, who’s still asleep, as he’s moving. Rubble asks Marshall where’s he going, as he realizes that he’s being moved by turtles. Ryder then points out that he found one himself. They then name them all, as Skye names on “Star”, due to a star on her back. Ryder says that he needs to find out where they belong, as all the pups sigh in sadness. Ryder has Rocky make a place to keep them. Analysis: ***1/2, Rocky’s line was good, as well as Rubble’s. This scene was very good at making the pups all seem “cute”, and it was entertaining to watch. It’s a ‘turtle-pocolypse!’ Scene 2: Only 4 of the turtles are in their pen that Rocky has made, out of cardboard. Rubble then shows up, with 2 more turtles, as Chase is saying that some of the turtles have escaped. Chase then points out that Rocky’s hat is moving, as a turtle pushes his hat off. Rocky laughs, as he uses his hat to let the turtle into the pen. Marshall comes over and asks theoretically “Who wants to get wet?” Rocky’s expressions as Marshall said that were amazing. Ryder finds another turtle in the periscope. He notices that the pond near Farmer Yumi’s has dried up. As Ryder calls the pups, he accidentally sprays Rocky, as Rocky says “And I need a towel!” That’s funny. Marshall walks into the Elevator slowly, as he hushes Skye, as he has a sleeping turtle on his back. Analysis: ***3/4, Rocky was funny here. His aquaphobia is a good way to develop his character. Marshall was funny here too. All the pups reactions to the turtles are very funny. Lookout: Ryder asks Marshall why he’s moving so slowly, as Marshall indirectly says that he has a sleeping turtle on his back. As Ryder is explaining the situation, the screen in the Lookout shuts off, as Ryder sees that there are turtles in the control panel of the screen. He says “Turtles and TVs don’t go together.” The pups laugh. That was a good line. Rubble is needed to use his digger to clear the pond. The other pups are needed to help keep the other turtles wet and content. Scene 3: Zuma asks Chase if he needs help, as he says no. The turtles then escape his net, as he uses his megaphone to yell out to the pups. Zuma, who’s right next to him, says “Uh, we’re right here, dude.” Perfect line. Chase tells them to split up to find the turtles. Analysis: ***1/4, Zuma’s line was absolutely perfect. It makes sense because Chase has been known to use his megaphone when it’s not directly needed, and this is just an example of that. Scene 4: Skye says that they’ve accounted for all of them, as Chase then bounces back as he’s being tickled. The “Pup-Pup Boogie” song then starts to play, unrealistically, as Chase starts to “dance”. Star then comes out of his outfit, as he puts her back into the pen. Chase then says that he has come up with an idea. Analysis: **1/4, The song playing here was a little unneeded, but the part was still funny with Chase being tickled by Star. Scene 5: Ryder mentions that there should be an underground puddle around someplace. A turtle shows up through a little pond, as Ryder asks Rubble to dig a new hole. Analysis: *1/2, Storyline continuity. Scene 6: The pups have set up a “waterpark” for the turtles. Zuma calls one of the turtles “Churtle”, as it hides. Zuma corrects himself, as the turtle then comes out. Analysis: *1/2, Storyline continuity. Scene 7: Rubble drills down until he hits water. Water starts to fill the pond, as Rubble’s rig is now stuck! Ryder then calls Chase and Zuma, saying that he needs them at the pond. Analysis: **1/4, I was about to say. Is Rubble the only pup that’s going to be used this episode? Scene 8: Rubble is staying out of the water. Chase gets his winch out, as Zuma dives under the water, to attach the hook to Rubble’s rig, which he does successfully. He then signals Chase to retract his winch. Rubble starts his truck, successfully. Ryder then calls Skye, as he asks her to bring the turtles to the pond. Analysis: **1/4, At least Zuma was in action here. Scene 9: Skye is flying the turtles to the pond in a bucket. Ryder lets the turtles free to go. The turtles are bouncing on Rubble’s hat into the water, as Rocky has brought a slide for them to use. Skye points out that they are missing one of the turtles, as she starts to react as if she’s being tickled. Star then comes out of her outfit, as Skye brings her over to the slide. One of the turtles then tickles Ryder, as he says “If the turtles ever need out help again, they just need to tickle for help!” Analysis: ***3/4, Ryder had a good line, which isn’t usual. Skye was very “cute” while she was being tickled by the turtle, and it was funny that all the pups laughed as she was being tickled. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5.5 out of 10. This episode was pretty good. There were some very good lines given, and the story was developed pretty-well. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rocky - He was awesome during the entire episode. 2. Zuma - His line to Chase is too good to miss. 3. Star - Just because of the name "Top Stars of the Episode". I had to. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular, Pups Save a Hoot, Pups Save a Toof, & Pups Save the Camping Trip (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.938 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews